Sonic.exe: The Conclusion
I don't know why I even put the disc into the computer... Kyle told me specifically to not play it and destroy it... Now becasue of my curiosity, I've put my life in grave danger! This Sonic made me never want to touch anything Sonic related again, but where i am headed now, I probably won't touch anything again. Last time, I left you with me looking at the evil Sonic doll... Now, i finish the story. I screamed as loud as I could when i saw the Sonic plushie... It's eyes were exactly like the Sonic on the computer, whom, I took a gaze at, only to see a picture of him and... The normal Sonic? Oh, the image was gory. The evil Sonic had his hand on Sonic's belly, at least that is what I saw from looking at the back of Sonic. But, a second later, the view of the picture changed into the same picture, but this time I saw the front of Sonic this time... The evil Sonic had torn open Sonics chest was squeezing on Sonics heart, Sonic looked like he was screaming to the heavens. The image made me want to vomit my guts out. I was losing control of my sanity... Bit by itty bitty bit. It was driving me crazy! The images of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robotnick, flashed through my mind, they were all being tortured my the entity of evil. It was flashing so quickly in my mind, so quickly in fact, that it was permanantley etched into my mind. Unfortunatley, it was like this evil Sonic can read minds, seeing as though the images in my mind were suddenly on my computer, except it was a video. Evil Sonic was slashing, eating and ripping apart everybody, blood and flesh was stuck in his teeth, and his face was covered with the red liquid. It was then, I had vomited, but it wasn't vomit, it was blood and some black slime. Knowing that i had vomited this out had made me more sick, but i held the vomit in. It was at that moment, Sonic said something that had made me question reality. "Help us... Tom..." The good Sonic had asked for my help before I saw the life fall from his body, "Help? How? I-I don't know what is real anymore!" I yelled back. I was pushed to the ground by an unknown force and was held there, I didn't get a good view of him, but I think it had something to do with that black goop I puked out. Before i could fight to stand up, i was knocked unconsious. When I came to, i was in a forest which had nothing wrong with it, that was, until i heard the voice of Tails humming a tune. It was the hill act one theme, he was humming it, I followed the fox, even called to him to tell him to run away, but it was like I wasn't there! Then he spotted the creatures, mutilated and sprawled all over the place, with the dead flowers. I looked around and what i saw next was shocking, It was me! Behind the computer moniter! It must've been me who was making this happen but i saw the palce suddenly alit in fire! Then i saw Sonic flying by. He stopped and stared at me with his evil eyes. "Hello, do you want to play with me?" My jaw dropped. Sonic wasn't breaking the fourth wall. He was talking directly to me! Now! I wasn't shown anything else that relates to the death of Tails, Instead i was taken to Scrap Brain zone. The only thing running through my mind was : Hide! And so i followed Knuckles, until the static came up, it was concealing my vision, so I ran the direction i did before, like Knuckles probably did. The static vansihed, and blood was every were, I stopped, and i saw him, at least i thought i did, He was right next to me, doing the sprite of falling down that vertical hill thing from Sonic CD and he was looking right at me! Scared, I caught up to the slightly nerved Knuckles, when i got right next to him, Sonic, he was right next to me, "Found you~...". When i looked behind me, Sonic was no where to be found, But Knuckles was trying to fight Sonic. He was moving back and forth at the evil, black clouded Sonic, trying to punch him, but failing every time. "So many souls to play with... So little time... Would you agree? Tom?" I gasped as he swiped down at Knuckles. The Echidna disapeared, and i came to! But i was still on the ground. "Times up Tom. It's game over!" The evil Sonic was atop of me. "It's time for you to join all of my friends!" He reached for my throat and grasped it thightly. I was struggling to get him off of me. But it was time to accept it, accept my death. "Thanks for the fun time Tom... I had fun killing my friends and toying with you!" I shut my eyes tight and awaited what i deserved... The claws of evil came down on my body and tore me to peices. Killing me and sending me straight to hell... Category:Death Category:Sonic.exe Category:Spin offs Category:SONIC boom MASTER1211